Portable electronic devices, particularly wireless communication devices, may incorporate features or portions of the device that increase both functionality and ease of use by the user
Clamshell style cellular communications handsets that operate the hook switch when a hinged portion of the housing is opened and closed are known generally. The V.70/V.71 cellular telephones by Motorola, Inc., for example, includes a rotatable blade used as a hook switch detector that transitions the phone between stand-by and active modes depending on the position of the blade.
The ability to control the operation of the device in light of increased functionality has required increasing the number of buttons or increasing the number of functions assigned to individual buttons or both. In either case, the complexity of operation increased and intuitive control decreased.
User replaceable features of a device allow the user to change functionality or the look and feel of the device to match their needs or style. However, to ensure the integrity of the device, and maintain a robust design, the interchangeable parts or portions must form together and not fall apart on the user. This on the other hand makes it difficult if not impossible for the ser to interchange the interchangeable portion without the aid of tools or even having to take the device to the vendor to exchange the interchangeable portion. This is undesirable for the user and the supplier as it makes the device and interchangeable portions less desirable and as a result less profitable.
Accordingly, a system is needed to improve the control of the operation of such devices, yet maintain the astrictive outward appearance that the end users desires. Providing a means to easily interchange portions of the device while maintain the integrity and robustness of the device is needed
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.